


Obi-Wan's Lullaby

by kiarafan2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Obi-Wan - Freeform, Loo Li Lai Lay lullaby, Lullabies, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Sleepsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/pseuds/kiarafan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stormy night, a baby is in need of mommy's help to sleep. And what better way than that is singing a peaceful lullaby.</p><p>Star Wars (c) Disney/Lucas (Except for Joanna)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obi-Wan's Lullaby

****Obi-Wan's Lullaby  
__  
  
"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."

 __  
  
  
Outside a farm residence, on the planet Stewjon, a storm was brewing fiercely, and with thunder rumbling and lightning flashing, a baby was heard, and he was crying.   
  
  
A woman, by the name of Joanna Jade Kenobi, who had beautiful clear skin with beautiful blue eyes and red hair walked down the hallway and into the baby's room where the child wept hard.   
  
  
"Ohh my poor boy. Did that awful storm wake you?" She coos and held the weeping infant in her arms.

  
  
"There there, the storm will pass. Mama's here now. Shhhh..." She gently bounced the boy and swayed slowly to calm him down. She knew storms always frightened her baby every time. Soon, the woman sang, in a low soft tone.  
  


  
_"Lay down your head_  
 And I'll sing you a lullaby.  
 Back to the years of loo li lai lay.   
 And I'll sing you to sleep  
 And I'll sing you tomorrow  
 Bless you with love for the road that you go."  
  
  
The baby's cries start to die down slowly, to hear his mama sing as she always did whenever he needs her.  
  
__  
"May you sail fair  
 to the far fields of fortune  
 With diamonds and pearls  
 At your head and your feet  
 And may you need never to banish misfortune  
 May you find kindness in all that you meet.  
  
 May there always be angels to watch over you  
 To guide you each step of the way  
 To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_  
  
  
She kisses her baby boy's soft head. His deep blue eyes staring up at her began to grow heavy to the soothing melody of her voice.

Smiling, Joanna sang some more for her boy. 

  
  
_"May you bring love and may you bring happiness_ __  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
 Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
 I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay...  
  
"May there always be angels to watch over you  
 To guide you each step of the way  
 To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
 Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"  
  
  
The baby, tired definitely, let out a calm yawn and drifts away into sleep in his mother's warm arms as she sang the last part of her song.  
  


_  
_ _"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_

__  
  
Joanna smiled and placed her boy back into his crib and tucked the blankets over his fragile body.

Stroking his cheek she whispers to him....

  
  
"Sweet dreams, Obi-Wan. My little Obi-Wan..."


End file.
